Bluetooth is a wireless technology standard for exchanging data over short distances. When two electronic devices transmit data via Bluetooth, one electronic device can be defined as a Master, and the other electronic device can be defined as a Slave. The pairing process between the master and the slave is triggered by a specific request from a user to establish personal area networks, and two electronic devices are able to transmit data via wireless connection. In generally, the master may be a mobile phone, and the slaver may be a Bluetooth headset or Bluetooth speaker. The mobile phone is able to transmit an audio packet to the Bluetooth headset or speaker, and the Bluetooth headset or speaker is able to transmit the audio packet to the mobile phone.